Daisuke Setsu/Dreamscape
Daisuke Setsu is a member of the Setsu Clan and, although not an actual shinobi, is well versed in certain areas of their technqiues. He was raised in the Setsu Clan compound, at the foot of a special mountain which contains a Gelel vein. Having been exiled from the clan's compound at a young age due to his kekkai genkai, he is now travelling the world, attempting to find the Seven Swords of the Mist and reforge them into one singular blade. History Early Life Daisuke's story begins on the dawn of a new summer's day. The location is the Setsu Clan compound on the border of the Land of Earth. Daisuke had just been born to a husband and wife of the peaceful Setsu Clan. Regrettably the father was not present at the time, leaving just the mother and a midwife in the hut. All would have gone well, had one fatal mistake been made. At some point the midwife, perhaps due to some tremor dropped the new-born child. It was at this moment, seconds after his birth, that Daisuke exhibited the use of his kekkai genkai, Tōeiken. The blades that would protect him subconsciously for the rest of his life sprung to his defence and suspended him on a multitude of blades that projected from all over his body, skewering the doomed pair of women, including his mother. It was at that moment that his father burst through the door to find the crying baby and the corpse of his wife. Seeing what had occured there he hid the bodies and told everyone that they had been mauled by a bear on their way to the hut. He later gave them both a proper burial. After this had been done he turned to the matter of the boy. At first he thought it best to kill the baby, but he could not bring himself to do the deed. He then realised that if it was discovered that the boy possessed this ability then he would be murdered by the villagers. The reason for this goes back a long way into Setsu Clan history. Birth of Fear The reason that the rest of the Setsu Clan villagers displayed such unbridled fear and hatred towards their own kekkai genkai, was the fact that it was that same ability which had caused the downfall of their clan. In the beginning the clan had been a proud one, known as the Clan of Severing Blades. They had been renowned for many things. Their taijutsu and bukijutsu were often regarded as unparalelled, their blacksmiths unrivaled in their skill, and, finally and perhaps most significantly, their kekkai genkai, a variation of the Steel Release, the Tōeiken, which allowed them to produce blades anywhere and everywhere on their body. At first, the First Tsuchikage had been willing to let them be, after all, they acted as a strong deterrent against invasions, as well as supplying Iwagakure with the majority of their ninja weapons. But as the Setsu Clan gradually grew in power and influence, Iwagakure began to feel more and more threatened by their presence. So, on one night, after months of planning, they mustered the Iwagakure ANBU and set out for the settlement. The keen-eyed sentinels of the clan spotted them, of course, and the warriors of the clan were sent out to intercept the group and determine their purpose. The Tscuhikage had come to make a deal. Give Iwagakure all wielders of the bloodline limit, or watch the settlement burn. Out of options, with the women and children undefended, the Setsu Clan had no choice but to accept, as they were heavily outnumbered. Needless to say, none of the given were ever seen again. This is the explanation of the fear shown towards wielders of Tōeiken. Later Life Personality Daisuke is a kind individual, who due to his own shattered upbringing is understanding of others and sympathetic. He has shown disliking towards his bloodline limit, stating that it's good for nothing other than hurting people. He is fairly pacifistic, and occasionally, when in situations which put him in emotional turmoil, or make him angry, has a hard time restraining the killing intent of his blades. However, for this same reason he has a large amount of willpower. Appearance Daisuke is a reasonably tall and well toned individual. He has a fairly young appearance, with fairly long, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. This often deceives others into thinking him younger than his actual age. He usually wears black or dark clothing. Equipment '''Eye Scope: '''This is a small but useful contraption which allows the user to see great distances. It is of massive use to long-range shinobi who do not possess a dojutsu kekkai genkai. Daisuke is a very experienced user of this tool, and received the scope he uses now from the hunter who found him when he was a child. Despite the fact that Daisuke's abilities are seemingly useful at close-range, in order to be a successful hunter, Daisuke was not always able to get up close to prey. Instead, he had to rely on the obscure ability to eject blades from his body to get the kill. It was in this task that the scope assisted him. By using it to help him see long distances, Daisuke was eventually able to use it in conjunction with his kekkai genkai to become a lethal long-range combatant. Abilities Brought up as a member of the Setsu Clan, Daisuke possesses several notable qualities. Blacksmith Knowledge He is a very capable blacksmith and can forge very high quality weapons in a very short space of time. However, he can also apply this knowledge to combat and other situations. By using his keen vision to find the weak point of his enemie's weapons, he can break them with a well directed strike. High Life Force and Chakra As Daisuke was brought up on the foot of a mountain containing a large vein of Gelel, Daisuke possesses naturally high amounts of life force, stamina and chakra. He is able to run for long periods of time without tiring and he heals quicker than other people. He is also naturally chakra sensitive, though he has not trained this ability very much, though he is still able to detect another person's presence from about 500 meters away and is able to detect their location if they are closer. Bukijutsu & Kenjutsu Daisuke was trained from a very young age in Bukijutsu. As a result he excels in this area and is skilled with weapons ranging from bows to staffs to shuriken and kunai to swords. Although he displays skill in all of these areas, he is most proficient in kenjutsu, and possesses immense prowess with his sword. By using his blacksmith knowledge, he has crafted a sword capable of cutting nearly everything, even steel. Also, this blade has very high durability, due to him deliberately hiding the weak point of his blade in the hilt, so it is nearly impossible to break. At the moment his sword serves as his primary weapon. He has created an entirely new kenjutsu style which he also uses in unarmed combat, replicating the sword blows with his arms and legs. This is referred to as '''Kenshin. This sword style is separated into "stances". * Stance 1: Sentōga: '''This is the first stance of Kenshin and an incredibly versatile one, being able to be used for defense and offense. Speed and Reflexes Due to his extensive Bukijutsu training since a young age, Daisuke has obtained incredible speed and reflexes to boot. These he uses in conjunction with his kenjutsu and shurikenjutsu, in order to gain the upper hand in a close quarters conflict. He is capable of delivering a large number of sword strikes in a very short space of time and uses this ability to its greatest extent in his '''Stance 1: Sentōga. Steel Release Although Daisuke only possesses a variation of the Steel Release kekkai genkai, he has also shown to be able to use other Steel Release techniques, such as Steel Release: Impervious Armour. He is also capable of using a previously unseen technique which is unique to the Setsu Clan, where the user joins two pieces of metal together, with the resulting piece having no noticeable join. This is part of the reason why they are known as master blacksmiths. Tōeiken Being a member of the Setsu Clan who possesses their variation of the Steel Release kekkai genkai, and, furthermore, being a member of the once renowned Black Steel branch of the family, Daisuke's main technique is Tõeiken, the Steel Release variation which allows him to sprout blades anywhere and everywhere on his body, and to be in complete control of their size and shape. Due to his heritage, his blades are completely black, the trademark of the Black Steel branch. These blades have incredible durability and, having trained with this kekkai genkai since birth, has reached the most advanced level of this technique, whereby he can slice through anything, including other techniques, in a manner similar to how Samehada was wielded by Killer Bee. He can also wield the blades he creates as substitute weapons when he has been disarmed, or his sword is not at hand. Having gained precise control over his chakra, he can have them pierce space-time itself, making space-time techniques that grant intangibility, such as Kamui useless. These blades can also be wielded as virtually impenetrable shields. He can also fire these blades with extreme force from long-range, and, as the flight of these blades is near silent, the only indication of their flight being a whistle. He has also shown many unique ways of wielding these blades such as using them to enhance running or jumping power, by forging them out of a more springy metal. He has also shown to be able to project multiple blades around his body at once, making it unwise to approach at close-quarters. Finally, these blades seem to have a mind of their own. Whilst Daisuke is conscious, this is irrelevant as he restrains them through his will. When unconscious, however, they will instantly spring to sever, pierce and lacerate whatever dares to try and attack him, whoever the intruder in question might be. He has also shown use of all of the variations of his bloodline limit. Straight Blade: This is the most simplistic variation. The user creates a straight, sharp blade. Hook Blade: This is a more difficult variation. The user creates a blade with a curve in it. The curve can vary, from being only slightly curves like a katana to bending all the way around. This variation can be used with great versatility, for example to aid climbing or to use on a zipline. Wire Blade: Noted to be fairly difficult to use, this technique creates wires. While they may not look like blades, each wire is an incredibly thin blade. These can be used when the user is out of normal Wire Strings or to add a surprise to a ranged attack by manipulating it's course. Arrow Blade: The variation that Daisuke uses most alongside Straight Blade, this technique fires a blade from his body at high speed. These blades can travel large distances and serves as Daisuke's main form of ranged attack. The blades can be directly attached to a Wire Blade, allowing for it's course to be changed on a whim, or to capture an opponent.